


Cause for Celebration

by Ludella



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Celebrations, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Public Display of Affection, Spoilers for Black Eagles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludella/pseuds/Ludella
Summary: “Dance with me.”Hubert blinks slowly while processing the question. It’s enough time without a response for Ferdinand to turn to him, raising a curious brow while that almost smug smile remains on Ferdinand’s face. “Prime minister,” Hubert begins in a teasingly low voice, “what would people say?”Hanging at his side, Ferdinand’s hand slips into Hubert’s.“People will always talk,” he says. “So we might as well give them something to talk about.”





	Cause for Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> i just want them being happy together and smiling and being open with each other/everyone

The night is as merry as it is loud but for once, Hubert doesn’t mind the volume. The banquet hall is alive with lights and pleasant smells with a constant stream of chefs dipping in and out of the halls while balancing silver platters on their shoulders. As soon as a plate or glass is emptied, it’s immediate refilled so that faces can remain bright before they even notice they are lacking. Even the servants who are working do so cheerfully, performing their own dance as they weave through the halls around guests.

They are hours in to the banquet celebrating the unification of Fodlan and show no signs of stopping soon. Hubert doesn’t know what time it even is at this point, nor does he have any reason to care. For the first time, he doesn’t have anything on his schedule after tonight, nor the day afterwards. Edelgard has rewarded their inner circle with a day of respite now that things have begun to finally settle down, but everyone knows it’s just an excuse for her to spend time with the professor. Nobody complains. His eyes wander to the two lovebirds now.

Edelgard is seated at the head of the main table near the front of the room. At her side, Byleth leans close, whispering something in her ear that makes the empress giggle girlishly. Byleth smiles as she pulls away and reaches for her hand. They act as if they’re the only two people in the room, like nobody else can see them being so open about their relationship. Then again, what reason do they have to hide? At the highest peak of the empire, surrounded by so many loved ones, Hubert doesn’t think anyone could hurt the two of them if they tried. Not while they’re together.

To say it is a relief to see his empress’s smile is an understatement after fighting for so many years together. They’ve clawed their way to the top, fought tooth and nail for the right to survive and restore humanity to those brainwashed by the heretical church. Still lurking in the shadows of the only dark corner in the room, Hubert sips his wine with a pleased expression, more than content to simply watch the fruits of their efforts come into being. They will soon commission a portrait of Lady Edelgard for her throne room, and for the first time, Hubert thinks to make sure she’s smiling in it.

“Do you plan on hiding here all night?” a familiar voice calls. Hubert turns as Ferdinand steps into his space, still covered in the light from the chandeliers and candles surrounding the room as he approaches. Always lit by his own optimism and cheery attitude, Ferdinand is practically glowing with the backdrop of festivities and liveliness behind him. It’s almost too dazzling to look at, but Hubert smiles as he approaches anyways. There’s no being in a sour mood tonight of all nights.

“I was simply taking a moment to breathe. I’m not suited for these types of events.”

“Nonsense!” Ferdinand says, throwing up his arms in bewilderment. Hubert has seen him drink a few glasses of wine tonight but doesn’t say anything. “This is your celebration as much as it is anyone’s!”

“True as that may be,” Hubert pauses to finish his own glass, placing it on the platter of the nearest servant returning to the kitchens, “I am not accustomed to… celebration. Even during the festival five years ago I could not match everyone else’s merriment and clung to the sides.”

Ferdinand steps closer to lean against the wall, his arm brushing against Hubert’s as he does so. From here, they have the perfect view of Edelgard’s table where she sits with their other friends, the same they celebrated that festival with five years ago. Each of them has found their own cause for celebration, be it the calm before a nap, personal freedom, newfound confidence, or just revenge satisfied. Even hours into this long and drawn out celebration, they all remain in the banquet hall with smiles and laughter abound.

“You should be with them,” Hubert says, not recognizing how self-deprecating it sounds until the words have left his mouth.

He expects he knows what Ferdinand will say and waits for the inevitable ‘you should, too’ to come. Instead, without looking at him, Ferdinand says, “Dance with me.”

Hubert blinks slowly while processing the question. It’s enough time without a response for Ferdinand to turn to him, raising a curious brow while that almost smug smile remains on Ferdinand’s face. “Prime minister,” Hubert begins in a teasingly low voice, “what would people say?”

Hanging at his side, Ferdinand’s hand slips into Hubert’s.

“People will always talk,” he says. “So we might as well give them something to talk about.”

Their relationship has never been a secret.

Their companions discovered it alongside them, a slow and budding romance that no one could have predicted. It happened so quietly and subtly that there was not even time for rumors to be spread before they were holding hands between meetings and sharing steeds. Their friends would only smile when Ferdinand ran after Hubert to return something he left behind in the council room or when Hubert arranged their chores together. They spent more time by each other’s side, and then they were together, seamless and without suspect.

Ferdinand takes a step backwards towards the middle of the room, and Hubert follows him easily, led by the hand. The shadows of the corner cling to the dark clothes he wears, but it’s hardly any match for the hundreds of lights shimmering off glass ornaments and silverware and magic in the banquet hall.

It’s not something they’ve ever had to put a name to, nor do they try. Although their friends might playfully mention the other to them, hoping for some reaction or tease, it’s nothing that ever demanded they confront what was happening between them with words. Yet it doesn’t mean that they were avoiding acknowledging the emotions that were growing with each tea break, each meeting, each battle.

As they reach the center of the room where dozens of couples have already paired off to dance, Ferdinand twirls around to face Hubert and lifts a hand to his shoulder. At the same moment, Hubert steps closer, wrapping an arm around Ferdinand’s waist until they’re pressed close together. Dancing is one of the first things a noble is required to learn in their etiquette lessons growing up, and everyone in the room should be capable of some basic steps. There are those who are more talented and put a flourish into each step, and there are those who move stiffly along the floor.

Hubert would like to think he falls somewhere in the middle. Dancing has never been a necessity for him, and even when he was required to attend feasts or banquets or any kind of fancy party, there were not many women vying to receive his hand first. It is a skill that he possesses, yes, but does not make much use of.

Ferdinand, on the other hand, is quite the opposite. Apparently, the fun he had at the festival five years ago was enough to have him learning proper form in the time since then, and he’s become much better than he used to be as an innocent youth. Even though Hubert is leading, Ferdinand follows his steps seamlessly, as if he knows exactly where he will pick up their pace and fall or turn without looking down. His eyes remain steady on Hubert’s face, smile not leaving his lips.

“Can you believe it?” Ferdinand says after a minute of silence, simply enjoying the music. “It feels like it’s been so long since the war started, and now we’re here.”

“It isn’t completely over,” Hubert adds unhelpfully. “We still must confront those who slither in the dark--I wouldn’t have you allowing your skills to relax just yet.”

The corners of Ferdinand’s eyes twinkle with amusement, and he grins wider. “Of course not. But right now--we can  _ have  _ a right now. We can do this, can’t we, Hubert?”

Hubert understands what he’s referring to, hardly needing words to communicate at this point. Up until now, they had spent every day fearing the next might be their last, that everything could go wrong in a single instant. There may be more to come in the future, but after accomplishing this much, what could they possibly fail? Hubert figures it may be the wine or the festivities that allow him to think with uncharacteristic optimism about the upcoming days--but that’s what Ferdinand is talking about, isn’t it? This right now,  _ this _ , this feeling, elation, relaxation, excitement and joy.

He meets Ferdinand’s smile with his own, and before he can say anything, Hubert suddenly sweeps Ferdinand into a sharp turn. The pair burst out of the small circle of space they had been occupying among the other dancers and suddenly leap out, gliding around the entire dance floor with wide steps. The orchestra to the side of the room swells with music just in time, giving Hubert an excuse to twirl them around in circles that have Ferdinand laughing loudly and clinging onto him. The hand on his shoulder raises to hold the back of Hubert’s neck as he’s drawn along the dance floor, matching each movement, each step and glide and dip, accordingly.

This, Hubert thinks.

This smile. This laugh. This warmth.

They’re the center of the room’s attention, earning loud claps and ooh’s and coy giggles behind delicate sleeves. He thinks he can make out Edelgard’s laugh, shockingly loud, above the other’s, and the noise makes Hubert chuckle as well.

“Hubert, Hubert, my darling!” Ferdinand cries helplessly, smiling in spite of his protests as he follows his swirling steps. “I’m so dizzy, have mercy!”

“Did you not want to dance, dear?”

He immediately slows them down to a stop, taking great pride in how Ferdinand’s feet stumble momentarily as he regains his bearings. Ferdinand presses his forehead into Hubert’s shoulder, his back shaking with laughter before he finally lifts his head and takes the first step back into a more moderate dance. The music has since slowed, still alight in its liveliness, but to spin around the dance floor as before may be inappropriate. Hubert allows Ferdinand to set their pace and follows after each step as if it were his own, their feet practically glued to each other.

“It has been so long since I felt this delighted,” Ferdinand confesses, hand curling into the hair on the back of Hubert’s neck. 

Hubert squeezes his hand. It would be foolish to say that it will always be like this from now on, that they will be happy forever and every night would be filled with just as much wine and dancing as tonight. He also knows that Ferdinand is just as aware as he is that their duties do not end here, and there will only be more unpleasantries in upcoming years.

Instead, Hubert says, “Me, too.”

“I can tell. You never smile this much.”

“Some would say I never smile at all.”

“They’d be wrong.”

They turn in another circle, staying clear of the other couples on the floor. By now, a number of their companions have weaved their way into the circle of dancers, but neither of them can tear their eyes away from the other’s face long enough to notice. The music swells with emotion and cheer, making the dimples on Ferdinand’s cheeks deepen as his smile is stretched so wide Hubert cannot resist letting go of his hand and reaching out to harshly tug on his cheek.

Ferdinand laughs, and the fingers pinching his face open to a full palm against his cheek that the noble leans into. Slowly, their feet eventually stop their dance, and all the other pairs on the floor are careful to avoid running into them and change their courses. 

In the quiet of the space between them, a world that has never needed labels or words, Hubert’s lips part. He says something, inaudible to outsiders below the rise of string instruments. All that anyone else can see is the widening of Ferdinand’s eyes as his smile momentarily falters, and then it spreads again, gentle and serene as opposed to the giddy cheer he wore before. Hubert, the right hand of the empress, stands still holding him, face dusted red by his own words. It’s quite a sight for all of the gossiping nobles who haven’t been around Garreg Mach to watch the pair blossom.

Even more scandalous, however, is when Ferdinand pulls Hubert down by the back of his neck in the middle of the banquet hall for all to see, and they kiss. Hubert holds Ferdinand by his waist with another hand on the side of his face, and they kiss. Ferdinand’s fingers keep the back of Hubert’s head in place as he leans up to meet him, and they kiss. Open to all eyes, intentions clear as day, they kiss.

It happens in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by smiling couples and friends alike, though some will say it isn’t the first time the two have been affectionate in public. No, it’s not a surprise at all to the dozen or so who have been in plenty a council room before, privy to the two’s relationship for the long year it has taken to form. While nobles and politicians gasp, they smile, slowing their dance in orbit around the two to allow them the simple presence of those who understand and might continue to smile as the moment carries on, like a shield.

When they pull away, Ferdinand continues to smile, and so does Hubert. This time, everyone can hear the words that fall from Ferdinand’s mouth. “I love you, too.”

Their hands find each other again, held out to the side, and they step back into the cycle of dancing among the other couples on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> yadda yadda twitter plug [@dreisang](https://twitter.com/dreisang)


End file.
